


White and Pink

by seanzy121



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: As the Crystals Gems try to keep the truth of Pink Diamond from Steven, he digs deeper for the truth. But Homeworld and the Crystals Gems might not be the only players in this game...





	1. Sympathy for the Devil

George was nervous. He hated dealing with Americans, hated it. But Mr. Stone’s offer was just too good to pass up. The fact that selling these kind of artifacts was both dangerous and illegal. His fingers drummed against the case as he sat in the small inn waiting for his contact.

While yes, George was technically a criminal, he never truly felt like one. The people he dealt with were normally just collectors, trying to understand Earth’s past. Understanding these strange artifacts and temples that litters the globe. Yes, these artifacts did attract dangerous creatures and yes, some people have had tried to used some artifacts as weapons in the past but all in all it wasn’t any big deal. Mr. Stone however, gave him pause. 

“Georgie boy! So glad to see you my man!” shouted Mr. Stone as he bust through the door. God damn has no one ever told him of keeping a low profile, especially when dealing with illegal artifacts? George turned to yell at him but the words died in his throat. 

Next to Mr. Stone was the most beautiful women George had ever seen. She wore a high riding black skirt that left just enough to the imagination. Her white, collared top was partially open, tight fitting, clinging to her body, showing off her every curve. Her hair was in a tight bun and her face was framed with a pair of thin glasses. It only made her more beautiful. 

And she was all pink. Her eyes, her hair, even her skin was an unearthly hue of Pink. And where her navel should have been, there was a large flawless pink pearl. She stood behind her boss, briefcase in hands. 

Mr. Stone lazily pointed to his companion as he took a seat. “My assistant, Pearl. Now, I believe you have something I’m interested in.” 

George nodded, and pull out his case, putting it on the table. Mr. Stone opened it, pulling out a large golden gauntlet. The gauntlet was adored with four bright jewels, one white, pink, yellow and blue. It was large, too large for any human. 

“Pearl, is this what we’re looking for?” Pearl nodded. Mr. Stone smiled. “Than pay our man.” Pearl put her briefcase on the table and opened it. She pulled out a handgun, armed with a silencer and fired six shots into George’s chest.


	2. It's Not Unusual

Pearl was nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. She was used to rejection. Being in love with Rose Quartz, rejection was bound to happen. But Greg… Greg hurt she wasn’t gonna lie. But she’d moved on. She even went to Empire City and had several big musical numbers about it. It was time to move on and “test the field” as Amethyst put it. 

Pearl had been talking to the punk girl Sheena. While, Pearl was drawn to the punk girl because of her physical appearance to Rose, she had found Shannon quite different than her past target. In a good way. And Pearl was afraid of pushing Sheena away. 

Pearl was not used to human culture. You would think living among humans would make this easier but no! Human culture changed so fast. What was forbidden a few decades ago is now standard. The rulers, the music, the food, it change at speed that Pearl couldn’t keep track of. She was worried of making herself look like an idiot. Fortunately, for pearl she had Steven to help explain what was “cool.” 

Pearl and Sheena walked through the park. Sheena was laughing at something Pearl had said and Pearl had actually meant it to be funny. As the two walked they came across a stage; Steven, in a fake mustache, walked up to the two. “Help! Our band is about to play a set and we need a beautiful girl to be our singer.”

Pearl pretended to be shocked. “Me? But I don’t know how to sing… Okay!” With a flash of her gem, Pearl’s outfit changed into bell bottoms, pumps, and a collared shirt with a floral pattern. She got on the stage. The band was made up of Greg, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst. The music began and Pearl grabbed the mic and began to sing.

“It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone but when I see you hanging about with anyone, it's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die.” As she sang, a crowd of girls and Mayor Dewey, formed around the stage. Pearls reached down and pulled Sheena up to the stage. As the two danced on stage a figure watched from the back. 

Special Agent Douglas had a difficult job. He was in chief liaison between the Gems and the US government. What his job was supposed to be that after the Gems catch a monster, or recover an artifact, they call him explain where it was and what they did and that’s that. But things are a lot more complicated than that. For one, the Gems are not as disconnected from humanity as the liked to pretend. Rose often started incredibly messy love affairs. The most memorable one was with than president Kennedy. Of all her lovers, the ones he didn’t expect was Greg. College dropout, estranged from his family, failing musician; Douglas didn’t think much of the kid. He and Greg had the standard chat. Douglas was shock that as the years went by, not only did Greg not leave, Rose seemed to change. Needless to say, when Rose decide to have Steven, it throw everything through a loop. 

Complicating the matter was the the child was showing strange abilities. It became apparent to everyone it would be safer for both Greg and Steven if Steven lived at the Gems full time. But it didn’t end there. Ships began to come to Earth, former POW’s and defectors started living in a barn, and the Earth almost exploded. When Greg was abducted it was an emergency, but a manageable one. But when Steven and some kid got taken barely weeks later, the government couldn’t kept ignoring it. The Gem situation was becoming more complicated than the Crystal Gems were still denying there was a problem or that they needed help. And help they needed.

Pearl was practical waltzing home. The night had been wonderful. Once she reached the temple. Peridot and Lapis walked up to her. “Alright Pearl, we held our end of the bargain, now we want our 100 bucks.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. Pearl walked over to a (temporary) pin and let loose a hundred male deer. Peridot and Lapis lead the pack riding two of them. 

“Now I’m queen of the forest!” Peridot shouted as the two rode off into the distance. 

“Is that something I need to be worried about?” Came a snid voice that Pearl knew all too well. 

Pearl turned to see the aging human. “Special Agent Douglas,” she said with a note of disdain in her voice. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Lars Barriga.” 

“He’s fine.” 

“Fine. Fine. Trapped on an alien planet, undead and colored pink. You call that fine.” 

“You didn’t have a problem when was Greg.”

“Greg was knee deep in Gem affairs for years. He knew the risks. All the kid did was work at the local doughnut shop!” Douglas took to claim himself down. “Look, it’s not just the US. The League of Nations is calling out for military action over this.” 

Pearl was shocked. “The treaty we signed…”

“Was written two hundred years ago, when the most advanced weapon we had was a cannon and all you guys did was hunt down mindless monsters. Now, now we have nuclear arms and Homeworld is sending down enemy combatants to capture civilians. The situation has changed and the rules will change with them. How involved you are in these new rules depends how well you can play ball.” 

Pearl sunk onto the floor and put her face in her hands. She looked older when she looked up. “What do we do?”


	3. I Fought the Law and the Law Won

A lone horseman approached as the four gems stood in front of the temple. Pearl was in a battle stance, ready to fight but a gentle hand on her shoulder told her to stand down. Rose was sitting on the steps, she stood to met the man. “This is not a place for humans. Why are you here?” 

“We colonist have won the war. We are now free from the british empire.” 

“I fail to see what your human wars have to do with us.” 

“We have won this land.” 

“Ah.” So that’s why the humans were here. Pearl didn’t hate humans in general, but these colonist reminded her too much of the Homeworld they left behind. Greedy conquers that take everything that they didn’t already control.

“Our affairs are our own. And your affairs are your own.” 

“That is what we wish to talk about. Our leaders feel if we can come together and agree on boundaries and set them to parchment, than we would make better neighbors for each other.” 

“That’s ... not a bad idea.” Rose considered. 

The plane jerked; pulling Pearl into the present. She looked around at her companions. In addition to the Crystal Gems, there was Douglas and a few soldiers. None of them looked particularly happy. Amethyst has trying to act ‘cool’. She was trying to lighten the mood, to further dismissing results. Steven looked worried. He could feel the tension but didn’t know what to do about it. Garnet was opposed to this whole affair and was radiating displeasure. Pearl was amazed she hadn’t unfused yet. 

They had even dragged Peridot and Lapis along. Peridot was talking about how primitive Earth vehicles are. Lapis… Lapis was who Pearl was worried about the most. If Garnet was radiating displeasure, Lapis was radiating death. Lapis sat there, still as a statue. Face unreadable. Pearl was reminded when she was freed from the mirror or when she fused into Malachite.

The plane landed with the shakiness that most human made flying vehicles tended to have. They landed in Paris, the capital of France. Europe was the continent had was least affected the Homeworld’s colonization and the rebellion. As a result the humans who lived there were mainly unaffected and historically had least contact with Gems. Paris, France was also home to the League of Nations, an organization made up of every human nation. It was formed in the 20th century after a series of large wars to promote international community and peace. 

Steven was explaining the idea of different nations to Peridot, while the group was exiting the plane. “There’s my favorite space ladies,” chimed a familiar slimy voice. The president of the United States, walked toward everyone. 

“Pearl, look! It’s the president!” Steven excitedly pointed out. He’s voice was filled with awe at meeting the US leader. Pearl, however, looked like she shucked a lemon. Pearl very rarely paid human leaders any mind. Except John F. Kennedy and that was only because he was one of Rose’s ‘boyfriends.’ But as Homeworld became more prominent this past year, Pearl began looking up the current government. She did not liked what she saw. 

He reached and shook Pearl’s hand a little too hard. “I’m so glad you’ve agreed to come. These guys have been breathing down my neck since shortie here started launching stuff into our atmosphere,” the president said giving an annoyed point at Peridot. “So, where’s the man of the hour? Where’s Steven Universe?”

Steven stepped up. “Hello Mr. President! I’m Steven!”

The president looked down at Steven before turning his head at his entourage. “He’s a lot shorter than I’d thought he be. I thought he was 14.” 

The smile slid from Steven’s face. “I am 14, I’m just short for my age,” Steven said. His voice had a bit of a quiver. In an instit, Pearl was at his side, giving the boy a reassuring squeeze. 

“Jesus, what don’t you drink your milk?” The president waited for someone to laugh. Awkward silence from the Gems was all he got.

The group were put into limousines and were off to the League of Nations headquaters.The Gems were whisked into the building. The president once again addressed the Gems. “We haven’t hashed out the details yet, but it might be best if we keep somethings between just us. Like maybe don’t mention the giant monster sleeping in the center of the Earth, okay?”

Steven looked uncomfortable. “You mean lie?” The boy asked.

“No, not lie, but maybe don’t mention some details that will complicate things. Keep things broad and vague.” 

“Keep everything important to our selves. No, that’s not like lying at all,” said Garnet; voice thick with sarcasm. 

“Yeah, of course, because you three have been an open book with me,” the president shot back. 

The hearings took a few days. The stood before a group diplomats from all over the world. Peridot and Steven talked the longest. Peridot mostly explaining day to day activities of Homeworld, while Steven talked about his abduction and what happened to him. Much attention was giving to Lars and what happened to him. 

The sky was dark when the Gems took off for home. Pearl much would have preferred to use a warp pad, but Douglas was insisted that he and some men accompany back to the temple. Steven was already asleep when they returned. After Pearl put Steven to bed, she asked peridot and Lapis if they wanted to stay at the temple for the night. 

“It’s pretty dark out,” Amethyst said. 

“No”, said Lapis. “We’ll be fine.” This was the first time she spoke since they got on the plane to France. 

Peridot turned to her roommate. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Lapis snapped. “Let’s just go.” The two went to the warp pad, and warped to their home. 

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst went into the temple and they talked. 

The president sat in his limo, when Pink Pearl spoke. “So, what did you think of him?” She was looking at herself in a compact mirror. 

He the president jumped in surprise. Damn, he needed better security. “Who?”

“Mr. Universe, of course. Half gem, half human, quite interesting don’t you think?”

“He seemed like a stupid kid,” the president shrugged. “I thought I would be meeting with Mr. Stone?”

Pink Pearl snapped her mirror shut. “Mr. Stone thinks it would be unwise to met face to face at this stage.” 

“As opposed to when everyone realizes what he’s up too? Douglas is digging around. Sooner or later he’s gonna find you.” 

Pink Pearl smiled at him. “Oh, I hope he does. Now if you excuse me, I have a date.”


	4. Please Please Tell Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Gemcation put a hole in trying to keep this canon, so official AU now. Gemcation implies that Pearl physical can't talk about Pink Diamond, while in this story it's Pearl just doesn't want to talk about. Also, this takes place before Lars of the Stars, we will see a version of that episode next chapter.

All three Gems were in the kitchen. Steven approached his guardians apprehensively. Amethyst noticed the nervous look on the kids face. “Hey, there Steven. Feeling alright?” 

Steven rubbed the back of his head. “There’s no good way to ask this…” 

“I got it,” Amethyst interrupted. “When two grown ups really like each other very much…” 

“No not that!” Steven turned red. They aren’t going to make this easier. “What happened with Mom and Pink Diamond?” 

The Gems all turned to look at one another. Garnet spoke up. “Steven, you have to understand Pink Diamond was ravaging the planet. We were…”

“Yeah, yeah I get that. Pink Diamond was bad. Bad things had to happen so good things could happen. I know all that. But how did my Mom shatter her?”

“What?” the shout escaped from Pearl. 

“At first I thought she used the breaking point but the other Diamonds had no idea what I was talking about. And besides, you guys didn’t know about it either. The Diamonds thinks she used her sword, but Bismuth said that it couldn’t brake gems so that can’t be it either.” 

Pearl spoke up. “Steven does this matter?” Pearl paused for a little bit before she said matter. 

“Yeah, it’s really important to the Diamonds. They nearly killed me because I didn’t know how Pink Diamond!” 

“Steven, that… that isn’t something you need to know.” 

“Guys, maybe just once I can know something before it nearly gets me killed! Garnet, Amethyst?” 

“Sorry, dude. I was still in the ground when all this went down. I know about as much as you do.” 

“Steven I can’t tell you… because I don’t know myself. I wasn’t with Rose during the battle.” 

“And you never asked?”

“I… Rose did not want to talk about that day. And I couldn’t blame her. The only one with Rose that day was…” Garnet trailed off but turned to Pearl. 

“Pink Diamond is dead. The rest is irrelevant,” Pearl bluntly stated. 

“Fine!” Steven shouted. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Steven hadn’t been this frustrated since he saw Peridot’s droid and no one believe him. He kicked at the sand as he ran along the beach. 

“Hey Steven!” Amethyst caught up with Steven. “You all right?” 

“You can tell the others I’m fine Amethyst.” 

“Hey man, I’m on your side here.” 

“Sorry Amethyst, I just wish they’d they stop treating me like a little kid.” 

“I get dude. It’s not like the others tells me this stuff either.” 

“I don’t think Garnet and Pearl are gonna tell us want happened. If we’re really going have to figure it out on our own.” 

“Steven are you suggesting…” 

“Secret team.” 

Amethyst let out scheech. “Yeeeeah! Secret team is back!” She whooped. 

“But first, I think it needs some new members.” 

“Steven it’s good for you to call upon for expertise of mysteries and secrets. I’m so flattered I’ll overlook that you destroyed my relationship with Jane.” 

Steven blushed with that last bit. Amethyst turned to him. “Steven, why is Fryboy here?” she whispered. 

“Look I know Ronaldo can be a bit much and his conclusions can be a bit… odd but he’s really likes mysteries and his outside of the box thinking could really help us see something we couldn’t otherwise,” Steven replied. 

Amethyst let out a sigh. They were sitting in the barn. Besides Steven and Amethyst, there was Peridot, Connie, and Ronaldo. This was Steven’s new secret team. But there was one noticeable absence. “Hey Perry! Where’s the heck is Lapis?” 

Peridot shifted uncomfortably at Amethyst’s question. “Lazuli did not wish to be a part of this meeting. She’s been acting odd ever since the meeting with the human leaders. She’s... away at the moment.” 

Steven hoped that Lapis was all right. But he’d have to deal with that later. Now he had other matters to deal with. Steven pulled himself up and stood in front of his friends. “Gentleman, lady, and agendered gems,” Steven began, “5000 years ago Pink Diamond was shattered. Homeworld thinks my mom did it, and she probably did, but they have no idea how she did it. They seem to think it was my Mom’s sword but Bismuth said that the sword couldn’t shatter gems. I thought Mom used the breaking point but the Diamonds didn’t know what the breaking point was. Neither did Pearl or Garnet come too think of it. Garnet and Pearl… They keep acting like it doesn’t matter. But it does. The Diamonds really want this information, when they come back, it could be good to have. Because Douglass is right. Homeworld not gonna wait for the cluster to hatch forever. Sooner or later they’re gonna come. And we need as much ammo we can have against them. If they what this information than we can use that to our advantage. What ever happened Garnet and pearl don’t want us to know. So we’ll have to figure it out on our own. So, any ideas where to start?” 

Ronaldo was first to speak up. “Actually, I think I got this mystery solved.” 

“Really?” Connie asked with a tone that said she didn’t really believe that he solved this mystery. 

“Of course! For a conserpy pro like myself it only took 15 minutes of intense googling to crack this case.” Ronaldo dramacily paused. He looked around at the people in the barn. “Rose Quartz couldn’t shatter Pink Diamond because Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond!” 

Ronaldo’s proclamation was met with a deafening silence. Steven let out a long sigh from his nose. This… was not the reaction Ronaldo was hoping for. 

“Okay Ronaldo, why did you think this?” Steven asked. 

“Well, your mom’s pink and Pink Diamond’s pink…”

“Uh-ha.” 

“There you go.”

Amethyst was fighting back laughter; Peridot looked confused; while Connie had her face in her hands. 

“Thanks Ronaldo, you can go home now,” Steven said; dragging the teen out the door. “We’re just gonna hang in here.”

“But you guys are my ride hom-” Steven slammed the door in his face. 

Steven walked back to the group and sat back down. Amethyst elbowed the young boy. “Hey, you were the one who invited him.”  
“Okay, okay. Does anybody have any other ideas on where to start?”

“There are plenty of old Gem faulities and temples left over from the war. Maybe we could look at those,” Peridot said. 

So the plan was made. 

Jane was bored. She often got bored when she worked the box office. She had her phone hidden on her lap, so she could scroll through it. 

“Excuse me, could I get a ticket?” Jane looked up and nearly fell out of her chair. The most beautiful women she had ever seen stood right in front of her. She wore a elegant black dress which stood out against her light pink skin. She had a very prominent nose, adding to allure. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I startle you?”

“Oh no, I ..I’m you know fine. You’re really pretty and I… I mean. What movie would you like to see?” Oh, real smooth Jane. She felt her face grow red. 

The women laughed. “My, what a little cutie I have here. So, you think I’m pretty?” Jane’s mouth opened but words would not come out. “I’m just teasing you. Try to relax.” 

Jane nodded. “So, what movie would you like to see?” 

“One for that romance movie that everyone’s talking about.” The pink woman slid a twenty spot on the glass. Jane printed the ticket, but when she looked up, the women was gone. “Ma’am?” Jane looked at the bill she was given and saw a phone number written on it.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Connie put on her Dad’s coat. This was a big day for her. Her first mission into space. She was nervous but excited. She grabbed Rose’s sword and ran out the door. Her Dad drove her to the temple. They were greeted by the sight of a dozen or so government men running around. The beach was lettered with vans, tables and tents full of equipment. Connie felt a ping of resentment. She missed it when it was just her and Mr. Universe were the only humans to help out the gems. Her parents were thrilled of course. Having armed guards and and “experts” around made them feel safe. Like there is any who know more about the gems than her. 

“Connie!” Steven’s voice broke out over the crowd. He ran over and grabbed Connie in a hug. She felt the blood rush to her face. ‘Not in front of Dad, not in front of Dad’ run through her mind. Steven put her down and the two made their way over to Lion. Douglas was examining the pink feline, while as best as one could to a standoffish carnivore. 

“Connie, Mr. Maheswaran,” He greeted the two of them. Despite her distrust of these new intruders, Connie couldn’t help but find herself liking the gruff, but nice man. He shook her father’s hand and exchanged pleasantries. Dad wished her luck before he left. 

Douglas ushered Steven, Connie, and the Gems into a tent. There were five other humans. Corey Williams, an African-American Sergeant, a geologist from Aquamexico named Alicia Basil, the astrophysicist from Kansas, Jessica Pepper, and two guards Michael Paprika, and Steve Nutmeg. Steven was always happy to met a new Steve. 

Douglas began to explain. “The plan is for Steven, Connie, and five agents will enter Lion’s mane and exit through Mr. Barriga’s hair. You will deliver a package to Mr. Bariga from his family and loved ones. You will then establish contact with the Homeworld outlaws, the Rutile twins, Padparadscha, Fluorite, and Rhodonite. You we then explore the enemy territory. Make a map of area. This is a stealth mission to establish contact and for fact finding. You must not let the enemy know your prencence. Do not engage the enemy.” 

Connie and the guards suited up in SCUBA gear since the area in Lion’s mane didn’t have air. Steven politely declined. “I can just hold my breath.” The team entered Lion. The walked through the strange grass, passing Rose’s island and walked over to the smaller tree that signaled where the enter to Lars was. Steven hoped out of Lars head. But he was not greeted to the kindergarden that Lars and the other off-colors were taking refuge in. Steven found himself on the deck of a spaceship. The off colors were at computer consoles, expect for Fluorite. Lars himself looked different. Gone were the t-shirt and jeans. He was now wearing an uniform complete with a long flowing cape with a heavy collor. 

“Steven what the heck are you-” Connie and the others followed. “Why are army guys jumping out of my head?” 

“We came to check up on you,” Steven sheepily said. “How did you get a spaceship? Where did you get the clothes?”   
“Stole ‘em,” Lars smirked. “Since there was no way for me to get home from my hair, I decided to find my own way home. I believe you know my crew.” The gems waved at Steven. “So, how are these guys?”

Steven introduced them to Sgt. Williams and his team. “And this is Connie. We brought some things from your parents,” he said, handing the package to Lars. Lars opened it, pulling out skinny jeans and skull gages. “They didn’t have to do this. I’d be home soon,” Lars said putting in the gages. 

“Her name is Connie,” Padparadscha replied, referring to Connie’s introduction a few moment ago. 

“Son, we came to take a survey of enemy territory. That’s doesn’t appears to be a option anymore,” William remarked. 

“Sorry to ruin your plan major.” 

“Best laid plans. And it’s Sergeant.” 

“Easy for you to say,” the Basil snipped. 

The ship lurched as alarms rang loudly. “Caption Lars, Emerald found us!” Rhodonite shouted. 

Garnet wasn’t happy. All these government people on the beach. The Crystal Gems always kept human nations at arms length. The humans lived such short lives, resulting in the changing of their government at their laws must too fast for Garnet to keep track of. Boarders grew and shrank in a matter of centuries, sometimes less. The worst part was that humans were always at war with each other for one reason or another. That Garnet couldn’t condemn them for that. Gems were no better in that regard. But the idea of humans getting their hands on Gem technology, and using that in their wars. That scared Garnet. 

She blamed herself for the Crystal gems current predicament. She had no idea that Steven would give himself up to Aquamarnie. Nor could she predict that the donut boy would die and Steven would bring him back to life and create a portal in his hair and come out of lion. Garnet really should have seen that coming. Her future vision wasn’t working properly. 

The pizza grandma was arguing with Agent Douglas. Garnet felt a ping of appreciation for the new mayor. She was a fierce little thing, much better suited to mayoring Beach City than the other man. Their conversation ended. Douglas walked toward Garnet. “I miss Dewey. No talk back. No questions. Just a flash of the badge and meek acceptance.” The two walked together. 

“We all have to deal with changes we rather not,” Garnet stated. 

Douglas stopped and looked at Garnet. “We are not your enemy.” 

Douglas felt Garnet’s stare, even through the glasses. “For now.” And with that, she left for the temple. 

A new Gem appeared on screen. Well, new to Steven. Lars seemed to know the Gem perfectly fine. “Emerald, this is unexpected.call. What can I do for you?” 

Emerald gnashed her teeth. She began a tirade against Lars and all the stuff he had done. “I’ve had enough of you off-colors!” 

Emerald fired at the little ship. It rocked under the power of the blast. 

“Caption Lars! Our nova thrusters are down!.” 

“Prepare the Star Skipper!” 

“Uhm, what’s that?” Pepper asked. 

“That the flyer I made. Excuse me. I have a ship to save.” 

William stopped Lars. “Oh there kid. There is no way we are letting a kid go fight. Nutmeg get ready.”

“Sir, we were ordered to avoid combat.” 

“The situation has changed private!”

“Where’d the boy and the girl go?” Basil noticed. 

Meanwhile, Steven and Connie found the something whatever. They fused into Stevonnie. They got into the Star Skipper and took off. 

Lars called. “What are you doing?” 

“Uhm saving the day?” 

The sergeant butt in. “Universe! Mashwon! Return to the ship this insent!” 

Emerald began to open fire. Stevonnie flip over some missiles and fired at their cannons. Cannon one, cannon two, cannon three. As they reached the last canon, Stevonnie felt the back engine explore. They were falling… falling…

Land. What do we do. Survie. Creatures. Cute. Protein. A tower. Goodnight… me. Dreams. Connie’s house. My house. Mom. Yellow Diamond. I’m a diamond too! Than start acting like it! A reflection. 

Stevonnie awoke with a start. The others found them. Basil took a few samples of dirt, while Pepper took pictures of the sky. She looked at the broken planet the moon was orbiting. There were cracks deep in the planet, like a glass ball that had been dropped. She swore under her breath. “Is this what they wanted to do with Earth?” 

“No. Complete colonies look very different. Something happened here.” Stevonnie answered. 

After everything was set. The troop got into Lars’ head, some with more difficulty than others, and returned to Earth. 

“So the mission was a failure,” Williams confessed to Douglas. 

“I wouldn’t say that. Mr. Lars is on his way home with a piece of state of the art Homeworld technology, we discovered no gem alien life on that moon, charted some unknown space. Washington is very happy.” 

William frowned. “How are the kids?” 

“There tougher than they look, but they never should have out there.” That said, the two seemed to be hiding something Douglas thought. But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This was a tough one. I'd tried to do a remake of jungle moon..and it didn't feel right. So I leap frogged most of that. I'll try to stick to own stuff for now one. I will use Sadie Killer and the Suspects because that fits in to what I already had planned. But I won't work in elements from Big Show in to the fic. I named most of the army people after seasoning because there not that important, but they add a little flavor to the world.


	6. Who Can It Be Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for a Single Pale Rose. Whelp, the show reveled that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same person. I always planned for that to be the cause but the show bet me to the punch. So I'm moving up the reveal to this chapter, at least for the audience. Steven will learn the truth, a little differently than in canon. But that comes later.

Pink Diamond looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her shoulder pads and checked her hair. “Pearl, how do I look?”

Her Pearl approached. Like her master, she was all pink. She wore a pink leotard with a hole cut out for her gem which shone brilliantly at the center of her stomach. A sheare dress hung from her hips to the floor. “You shine brighter than all the other gems in the empire.” 

Pink’s grin covered her face. A loud bang rang came from the door. “Oh, they’re coming. Pearl, get the rose petals.” 

“My Diamond, I don’t think that would be the best idea. The other Diamonds…” Before she could finish, Pink Diamond blew a raspberry right in her face. Pink Pearl’s face was pelited by Pink Diamond’s spit. She pulled a handkerchief from her gem and wiped the spit off her face. 

“They’ll love it. Now get in position.” 

Pink Pearl sighed. “Very well, My Diamond.” 

Pink Diamond took her place on her throne. Instead of sitting upright, she laid sprawled out, her feet hanging over the armrest. “Come in,” Pink said in her loudest voice. Pink Pearl rained down rose petals on Pink Diamond. 

The doors creaked opened. In stepped the grand ruler of Homeworld. “White!” Pink sat up. “I was expecting Blue, maybe Yellow…” 

“What is this?” White was not much for chit chat. She was tall, even taller than either Blue or Yellow. So, she towered over Pink. Her gem shined in the center of her forehead. White of course brought her Pearl. Unlike the other Diamond’s Pearls who wore simply leotards, White’s wore a elegant dress, Pink bottom, yellow center, blue poofy sleeves, and a white collar. Like all Pearls, she shared her owners gem location, her forehead. 

“Uhm, my zoo.” 

White blinked. “What?” 

“It’s my zoo,” Pink said proudly. 

“What is is for?”

“Uhm…,” White was looking down at the rose petals with clear disguste on her face. Pink Diamond made a cutting motion against her throat. Instead of stopping, Pearl increased the amount of petals. Pink Diamond made the cutting motion faster. Pearl just dumped the basket of her head. Pink removed the basket and with as much dignity said, “It’s where I keep the humans I’ve captured.” 

“Captured?” 

“Yeah, my spoilers of war. I’ll show you.” Pink lead White out of the throne room into a hall with a large glass wall. On the other side of the glass, there was a tropical beach. Several humans could be seen. “Tada.” Pink Diamond shouted. 

White was silent for a few moments. “Pink what’s the point of this place?”

“It’s to keep my humans…”

“But why are the humans still alive? Why are you here instead of the moonbase?” 

“They’re my spoilers of war. Prisoners I’ve captured. And that moonbase was so drab…” 

“War?” White cut her off aggressively. “We didn’t send you to play war with the humans. We sent you to perform pest control.” 

Pink fell back a bit. “But the humans! They could talk! They could think! They could fight!”

“Fight? They’re walking sacks of meat. They can’t fight.” 

“They’ve built weapons!” Pinked turned to her Pearl. “Pearl, bring the weapon.” She left and came back with a long box and handed it to Pink. She opened the box. “Behold!”

White looked down. Her face remained unimpressed. “It’s a stick.” 

“It’s a spear.” 

“A pointy stick.” White slammed the box shut. Pink dropped the box with a loud clang. “How close are the quartz’s are from emerging?”

“Well you know that Kindergartens ta-take time,” Pink stuttered.

White leaned in close enough to Pink to touch her face. “How much more time do you need?” 

“Just a few more centuries…” Pink was barely audible, looking down at the floor. 

A cold fury was grabbing hold of White. “How long ago did you built them?”

“I uh, haven’t technically built them yet,” Pink mumbled; putting her index fingers together repeatedly.

“Haven’t built them yet.” White stood up. Her voice filled with complete contemp. 

“But. But, I’ve have scouted several key locations that would…”

“You have been colonizing the Earth for two hundred years and you haven’t even started on the Kindergartens!” White summoned her weapon. A giant sword, half her length. Brilliantly all white. She slammed it into the ground, cracking the floor. 

White Diamond was now towering over Pink. “Enough of this nonsense. You begged and pleaded for a chance to run your own colony. And now that you have, you have wasted time on frivolous pursuits.” White gustered to the room about them. “You will return to Earth and end this. No more games, no more zoo. Do your damn job.” 

“Yes White.” 

“And to make sure that you stick to your duties Pearl will stay and be my eyes and ears.”

White Pearl looked up to White Diamond. “Me?”

White Diamonds ignored her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, which drapperated. “Pink, do not fail me again.” And with that, she left. 

White Pearl turned to her new Gem. “It will be an honor to severe…”

“Shove it,” Pink Diamond hissed. “I don’t need a babysitter. White thinks she can just trample all over me. I’ll show her. I’ll do more than make a kindergarten. I’ll... I’ll make a new gem. A super gem. Stronger and more powerful than any other gem that came before it.”

Stevonnie awoke with a start. They immediately broke apart back into Steven and Connie. Steven looked up at Ronaldo, Amethyst, and Peridot all assembled at the barn. “Steven, are you all right? You were screaming pretty bad there.” 

“Yeah, it was just Pink throwing a fit,” Steven replied. “Why am I seeing Pink Diamond’s memories?” 

Ronaldo opened his mouth to speak but closed after Amethyst gave him a look and a curt head shake. 

“Maybe it’s just one of those things,” Amethyst told him. “You saw the inside of Blue’s head once right?”  
“Yeah, but that was because Blue was on Earth. Anyway, than I saw the present. Pink’s shattered and I’m seeing the past.” 

Peridot chipped in. “Maybe her shards are still on Earth. Like the chest. Any luck opening it?” 

Steven shook his head. Part of him was glad that they hadn’t been able to open the chest. The last thing in Lion he opened was Bismuth’s bubble. And Bismuth tried to kill him. 

Pink Pearl was putting on makeup. One had to look her best when on a date. Mr. Stone walked into her room. “Is this whole thing really necessary?” 

“I told you, Miss Jane has an on and off relationship with one Ronaldo Fryman, son of a local food proprietor owner and confidant to one Steven Universe. Control her, and we have an in.”

“Than why not seduce a girl who actually live in beach city? Like the twins who work at the Pizza shop or that donut girl.”

Pearl let herself sigh. “Because the are too close to the temple. They know the renegade by sight. Might set off a few alarm bells in a doppelganger tries to seduce them.” She turned back to the mirror. She puffed up her lips and began to apply the lipstick. She was reminded of her old Diamond, Pink. Stupid and childish, Pearl stood by helplessly while she ran a civil war against herself. Her in her “secret” identity Rose Quartz. She laughed when she faked her own death. What an idiot. What did she except the other Diamonds to do? Leave the Earth? The memory made her smile. Pearl was looking forward to having some fun with her son. 

Douglas was looking at some of Steven’s old medical records. Being a human gem hybrid, no one was sure what to expect. So, they had set up a private clinic for Steven. It was a few miles away from Beach City.Close enough that Greg could take Steven there easily but secluded enough that it provided them with a nice bit of privacy. They ran blood tests, x-rays, the works on Steven. And even then the doctors couldn’t quite figure out how Steven works. The doctors were convinced he wouldn’t be able to shapeshift and were shocked to discover he can do so. And that’s not getting into their reaction to Stevonnie. 

The Crystal Gems were hiding stuff from him. And he did not appreciate that. So, he was digging up anything that gave him an itch. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He called his colleague. “Did you read the report on that human zoo?”

The colleague popped his head in the door. “Yeah.”

“Do you remember when Mr. Universe and Steven find that room full of bubbled Rose Quartzs?”

“Yeah.”

“How did they describe them?” 

“Round with a double sided cut. Much like Amethyst’s.” 

Douglas put a x-ray onto the desk. “Then why does Steven’s have a point?”


End file.
